Sakura's Wish
by bradw316
Summary: Sakura uses the Dragon Balls to wish for her perfect boyfriend. Naru/Saku scented


Sakura's Wish

Sakura Haruno smiled brightly at the seven orange orbs in front of her, she read in one of her books about the legend of Dragonballs. It was said that anyone brave or foolish were to gather all seven balls together they would be granted a single wish. She figured the best way for her to return Sasuke to the Hidden Leaf was to make her most desired wish. She had asked Lady Tsunade to take a little trip outside the village to see if the balls were indeed real. Six months later and a lot of fast traveling she obtained all seven. Sure it may have hurt her chances in the long run in terms of her training but she felt this would help, if she could bring Sasuke home with a single wish and save Naruto from getting hurt was all for it.

"Come forth Eternal Dragon Goku and Grant my wish!" she shouted holding up her hands, a bright flash of yellow soared into the air before slowly shrinking down into a young boy no older than Konohamaru.

The boy had wild palm tree style hair that was jet black, when his eyes opened however they gave off a ruby red glow. "Hi, I'm Son Goku the Eternal Dragon, so what two wishes can I grant you?"

"Two?" Sakura looked stunned the stories all said one but it turned out she had one extra, "Well, I guess for my first wish I like to see my perfect boyfriend," Sakura smiled this was sure to make Sasuke appear next to her.

"Wow, you related to Bulma Briefs in anyway?' Goku asked.

"Who the heck was she?" the rosette asked.

Goku smiled brightly, "She was my first friend after my grandpa died, kind of noisy, she was always hung up on getting the perfect guy, she had a big forehead, and she tended to scream at me a lot, sometimes even punched me."

Sakura frowned the boy's explanation sounded eerily similar to her relationship with Naruto, "What happened?"

The boy looked a bit downtrodden, "It's nothing to be worried about, let's get your wishes started. You wanted to see your perfect boyfriend, well wish granted." Goku's eyes glowed and a second later a giant puff of smoke appeared, again it looked eerily familiar.

Sakura waited patiently to see the smoke clear to reveal Naruto looking around confused, "Hey Pervy-Sage if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny." The pinked haired girl eyes widen at the site Naruto was currently dressed only in his orange pants, sandals, and headband. He had a towel draped over his shoulders the fact that his hair was lightly damp he had just finished a shower. Naruto turned his face had a cute pout on his face, he came eye to eye with Sakura, his eyes widen a second before he smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan, what are you doing in Tea Country, did Granny-Tsunade send you on a mission or something?"

The rosette haired girl was still absolutely stunned, _Naruto, is my perfect boyfriend, the guy I could take home to meet mom, the guy who wi…" _she paused thinking about she what was on her mind. Naruto had bent over backwards since before the academy to make her happy, even though she found him so annoying during those days. _He's always been there for me, always cared about my feelings, and never really asked for anything, he really is the perfect boyfriend._ She sighed slumping her shoulders slightly, she wanted to be disappointed her wish hadn't exactly worked like she hoped but it gave her a new clarity toward Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto I was trying out a new summoning jutsu and it didn't work right."

"Really cool!" the whisker marked blonde replied, "Um, Pervy-sage said to summon right you need enough chakra otherwise you only bring out tadpoles."

Sakura tried hard not to laugh but a few giggles came out, "I'll try to remember that in the future Naruto," she smiled.

Shrugging looking around his eyes settled on the dark haired boy and smiled, "Did she summon you too?"

"Yeah, something like that," Goku smiled. "Now Sakura what about your second wish."

Sakura nods looking at Naruto, "I wish for Naruto to be returned to where you brought him from."

"Your wish is granted," Goku stated his red eyes glowing a second later Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke looking even more confused.

Sakura looked at the place Naruto vanished from the spot he was standing smiling sadly, "Thank you Goku-san," Sakura said softly.

"That Naruto guy seemed cheerful maybe you should give him a chance, with that your wishes have been granted and I'm out of here!" with that Goku turned into a pillar of light shooting into the sky, and splitting off into seven different directions.

Sakura watched them all disappear over the horizon she headed home thinking about what Goku had told her. "Maybe someday," she whispered.

Author's Note: Just something I was kicking around what would Sakura's ideal boyfriend be like and let's face it Naruto, is that ideal boyfriend. He loves her to a fault, risks his life for hers, constantly tries to get her to smile and has been successful several times. But like all boyfriends he gives her headaches every now and then.


End file.
